Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' Snoopy: The Musical: A VeggieTales Movie
Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' Snoopy: The Musical: A VeggieTales Movie is a 2003 American computer-animated musical adventure comedy-drama film produced by Big Idea Productions and United Feature Syndicate and released by Paramount Pictures, based on VeggieTales and Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts. Directed and written by Tim Hodge and Phil Vischer, it is Big Idea’s final independently-produced motion picture before its purchase by Paramount in May 2003. Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' Snoopy: The Musical: A VeggieTales Movie premiered on May 26, 2003 at Lowe’s Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina, and was theatrically released on June 9, 2003 to mostly positive reviews from critics. It is the second feature-length film in the VeggieTales series. Plot Characters *Bob/Cavis Appythart *Larry/Millward Phelps *Pa Grape/Seymour Schwenk *Peanuts Characters *VeggieTales Characters Songs *First Big Break *The World According to Snoopy *Auto-Tainment Theme Song (DVD main menu only) *Snoopy Song *Don't Be Anything Less *Edgar Allan Poe *I Know Now *The Vigil *Clouds *Poor Sweet Baby *The Big Bow-Wow *Just One Person *Bows Release Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps' Snoopy: The Musical: A VeggieTales Movie was originally set to be released on November 4, 2002, but on September 15, 2001, the movie's release date was changed to June 9, 2003. Fun Facts Explanations *A gnat is a type of insect. *Camembert is a moist, soft, creamy, surface-ripened cow's milk cheese. Trivia *This is the first VeggieTales production to feature the Peanuts characters. *The first production not to have an episode or moral episode. *There were a few differences between the trailers and final version: **The lines from the teaser are retained, but done in a different manner. *Moby Blasters, the arcade game featured in the beginning of Cavis' office scene, would actually be made into an online game for Big Idea's now defunct official website. Remarks/Animation Errors *On the end credits, the pictures from Snoopy: The Musical change from time to time, with the stars as a backdrop. *It's unknown how Ms. Othmar got into the classroom when the kids are saying hello to her. *The screenshots on the DVD have Lightning McQueen in the background. But in the actual video, he did not appear. *In Edgar Allan Poe, we see the ball which Snoopy kicked continuing to float upwards. *It'd be very unlikely all the Peanuts characters could fit in Haman's wagon at it's size. *What does I.P.T. (Infant Potty Training) have to do with banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling? **I.P.T in this case would actually stand for "Island Perpetual Tickling", not "Infant Potty Training". *Cavis and Millward can breathe in space, despite not wearing any helmets. *The DVD main menu has Auto-Tainment Theme Song playing, even though that song is not in the video. *Millward states that he has Cinderella's slippers, but as a cucumber, he has no feet. *The table, despite losing one leg, still stands. *Cavis states that asparagus's in the Liliopsida genus. Liliopsida is not a genus, but a class. *When the helicopters are flying over the Birchwood School, Big Idea Entertainment can be seen in the background. In reality, Big Idea Entertainment is in Nashville, not Birchwood School. However, it could be that in the film, there is another Big Idea Productions in Birchwood School. *After Cavis sings the song called "The World According to Snoopy", Lucy fills her former position, which is apparently "the No. 2 guy in the whole kingdom," which in turn would make the Queen's spot No. 3. Shouldn't the No. 2 spot go to the Queen since they both share the rule of Persia, unless that's no longer how royalty works? *In the original Word Entertainment version of the video, an alternate Edgar Allan Poe Song was used and at the end, after the first time Millward and Cavis run away to the left of the screen and just before Peppermint Patty, Linus, Lucy, Sally and Charlie Brown appear the second time onscreen, Cavis and Millward are running to the right of the screen before Lucy shows up. This error is considered to be Cavis and Millward's clone. Goofs *When Cavis says "Come on, Lucy and Linus! I'll take you to Birchwood School!", his mouth doesn't move. *When Lucy first approaches Millward (while his head was falling asleep), you can see black on the left side of Lucy. *The ceiling of the classroom flickers as Millward enters it through use of the platform after lecturing Cavis for being late. On a similar note, a shadow behind him disappears as he sinks into the bottom. *In the shot showing Lucy, Cavis and Millward walking up the stairs after Lucy helped Cavis and Millward out of the Municipal Impound, Cavis's eyes are detached from his nose. *In the first scene of Birchwood School, the chairs behind Linus and Lucy show a reflection of the classroom, but in most shots the chairs lose the reflection element. *There are a few instances where the characters' pupils clip through their eyelids. These include: **Linus when he get startled by Cavis and Millward. **Cavis when his eyes are in closeup. *When Millward says "Would I be allowed to use one of the ovens in the cafeteria to heated up?", his mouth clips through the desk. *One shot shows Linus clipping through his seat. *One shot shows Linus without his pencil, and he has it in the next shot. *When Marcie tells Millward, Cavis and Lucy to stop typing ("Guys, hey, hey, hey Guys! Guys!"), you can see red spikes on Millward's mouth. **On a similar note, in some international releases of the movie, when the camera cuts to a long shot of the classroom before Millward says "Good morning, Ms. Othmar!", you can see red spikes on Millward's mouth for a split-second before he starts talking. *When Millward proclaims to Linus that Edgar Allan Poe died in October 7, 1849, Cavis is seen clipping through the bench. *When Cavis says "It must be that Snoopy is the one who belongs to me", something black appears to the right of his nose and flickers in the shot afterwards. *When Cavis, Millward, Lucy and Linus are shown walking up the escalator, Cavis, Millward, Lucy and Linus are both seen clipping into the edge. *When Lucy walks away after Cavis says "Well, good luck!", her blue dress clips through the wall. *A goof was introduced into I Know Now Song in which Sally completely disappears for a frame before returning in the next. *After Cavis screams "INCOMING!!!!", when he, Millward, Lucy, Linus, Charlie Brown, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie run away from the window of Madame Blueberry's treehouse, Cavis freezes for a second before running to the left. *During the end of the third segment, when Cavis and Millward come back to Lucy for directions to St. Bart's Church, the lights on the rocket car don't light up on Lucy's face. *One shot shows Lucy without her shoes. Fixed Goofs *In the original version of the video, when Cavis, Millward, Lucy, Charlie Brown, Linus and Sally gather with Peppermint Patty during the song "Edgar Allan Poe", a couple of glitches occurred (which were fixed in later re-releases of the movie, despite the classroom edition still keeping in the animation glitches): **The frames were chopping ahead when Charlie Brown and Sally walk over to Peppermint Patty. **Millward abruptly appears half obscure on the screen (while Charlie Brown was walking) before walking over to Peppermint Patty. Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Originally on Big Idea Wiki